Coffee High
by threetequilafloor
Summary: Blaine overdoses on coffee and needs comforting; Kurt is called to Dalton to help.


**Author's note:** This story came to me while I was on my own coffee high. Alas, I did not have anyone to comfort me at the time.

* * *

><p>Kurt hurried down one of the hallways of Dalton Academy, ignoring the startled looks from students as he flew past them. He had received a frantic call from Wes at recess concerning Blaine, mentioning something along the lines of how Blaine had been missing Kurt terribly and had been drowning his sorrows in coffee. Kurt had to end the conversation abruptly to leave for class, but all throughout was consumed with an image of Blaine sitting in a corner, sobbing, empty coffee cups littered across the floor. As soon as lunchtime came around, he rushed over to his car and sped away from McKinley, arriving some time later at Dalton.<p>

...

Kurt turned a hallway corner and came to a halt upon seeing Wes, Thad and Jeff standing around two closed doors. He strode over to greet them.

'How is he doing?' Kurt asked, panting slightly from his exertion.

'Badly,' said Thad, sighing. 'We've tried everything. The Warblers have been booked for a nursing home performance this afternoon and we can't let him perform in his condition. The gentle ladies will be extremely disappointed.'

'Yeah, and I had to put up with him in class,' Jeff piped in. 'He was_ this _close to getting a suspension notice. And we've given him a new nickname….Scarlet.'

'Scarlett, as in _Gone with the Wind?_' Kurt asked, tilting his head to one side.

'Not exactly. Last week, he was hitting the books hard, so determined to cram in as much information as he could that he bit his lip too hard and started bleeding. Hence – Scarlet.'

Wes shook his head in disbelief, adding. 'Not to mention that he has not slept for days.' His eyes flickered over to the other Warblers. 'Neither of us have. We are overburdened with study for examinations.'

He placed a hand over one of the door handles as Thad mirrored him opposite.

'We're warning you,' Thad said, frowning. 'He's…slightly unhinged.'

They swung open the doors to the room. The three Warblers peered around the doors carefully but Kurt stepped inside. He was greeted with the sight of Blaine standing on one of the green lounges, arms raised in the air, singing loudly. His hair was scruffy and wild, free from the constraint of its usual gel. The top button from his shirt was loose, as was his tie. His face showed the signs of a few days' stubble. His blazer had been discarded and, as Kurt looked up to the ceiling, witnessed it suspended high up on the chandelier.

'He's been this way since recess,' muttered Thad.

Kurt stared at Blaine. 'And he drank how much coffee?' he asked, his eyes wide.

'An extra-tall mug, Dalton standard,' Wes replied.

Kurt glanced back at Wes, frowning in disbelief. 'Just one?'

'In his sleep-deprived state, he poured himself Italian espresso...also Dalton standard.'

Kurt's eyes widened even more. 'Oh dear Gaga_…'_

'_AHHHHH!'_

An ecstatic squeal erupted from the lounge and the next thing he knew, Kurt was forcefully being enveloped into an oversized hug.

'_Kurt!'_ Blaine exclaimed, squeezing Kurt so tightly that he had to gasp for air. '_You came to visit me!'_

'_Umf!_' Kurt cried, as the Warblers helped to push Blaine away. Blaine stumbled backwards but not before grabbing both of Kurt's hands in his own. 'Blaine, we only saw each other _yesterday_.'

A string of words came out in one breath. 'I know, but it was too long, and I was thinking about you all day and I how I don't get to pass you in the hallways anymore…' He bounced on his toes. '…And I really wanted to call you but I thought you'd be in class and now you're here and it's all okay.' Blaine swung both their hands from side to side, admiring Kurt with affection.

'I've got this,' Kurt announced, nodding to the other Warblers. In reality, he had no clue what to do. Luckily, the other boys sensed he needed some time alone with Blaine to figure something out.

'We'll let you talk it through with him,' Thad said. 'Or subdue him, which is what we would prefer.' With a weary backwards glance at Blaine, he, Jeff and Wes exited the room, closing the doors behind them.

Kurt sighed. He had been there to help Blaine when Blaine was under the influence of alcohol, the result of which made him question his sexuality after a drunken kiss.

'Blaine, sit down,' Kurt commanded. Blaine obeyed, smiling from ear to ear as he looked up at Kurt. And now he was forced to deal with Blaine on a coffee high. Too much coffee made Blaine hyperactive…and needy.

_You owe me big time, Mister, _Kurt thought.

'Kurt, I'm _so_ glad you're here, we've got so much to talk about, did I mention how much I missed you and I've been studying very, very hard…'

'I know,' Kurt said, warningly. 'Blaine-'

'…and I decided to drink coffee and I was thinking of you because we like to have a chat over coffee and I thought why don't I have coffee again sometime with Kurt because we always have coffee together and so I poured myself some…'

'Blaine,' Kurt repeated, more insistent. He wasn't focused so much on Blaine's words as he was on his boyfriend's lips, wet and bright red, the result of having been exercised from constant talking.

'…and then I thought maybe we should try something else because we have had so much coffee and there are so many other drinks to try out like soda and hot chocolate and…and…'

'_Blaine!' _exclaimed Kurt, exasperated. He sat down on the lounge beside him.

'Yes, Kurt?' replied Blaine, wriggling around on the lounge.

Kurt's eyes moved down to the lower part of Blaine's face.

'Shush.'

Without hesitation, Kurt leaned forward and hushed Blaine with his lips, pressing them gently against Blaine's mouth. Instinctively, Blaine drew in closer, attempting to wrap his hands around Kurt and kiss him back, needy and desperate. But Kurt reached an arm out to wrap around Blaine's waist, holding him firmly.

Blaine's breaths were coming in small gasps; they were scented with bitter coffee. Kurt almost pulled away but he brushed his tongue against Blaine's and _oh,_ the other boy tasted as sweet as sugar. Kurt kissed him nice and slow, savoring every breath he received from Blaine, letting his lips continue to linger. He could feel Blaine struggling under his kiss but Kurt did not pull back, holding him down with a strong grip. Blaine's effort ceased and Kurt felt the boy beneath him slump limply as Blaine allowed himself to be kissed. When Kurt finally gave him a chance to breathe, Blaine released his breath in a loud gasp before sighing audibly against Kurt's lips. Drawing away, Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes were half-open as if awakening from a blissful dream.

'More?' Kurt asked, observing him while his hand was still wrapped around Blaine's waist.

The slightest hint of a spark lit up in Blaine's eyes but he replied by nodding lazily. Kurt granted his request, seizing to capture Blaine's lips with his a second time, sneaking another hand under his thigh in a secure grasp. As their mouths met again, Kurt urged Blaine backwards into the lounge, kissing him deeply. Blaine's hands reached upwards to grab at Kurt's hair, tugging at it gently as he felt Kurt's tongue move into his mouth once more. Their lips parted only briefly as Kurt readjusted himself on the lounge so that they were seated at eye level, side by side. They found a way to tangle their legs together while they curled their bodies around each other; Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's lower back, Blaine's over Kurt's shoulders. Then Kurt moved in once more, rhythmically giving Blaine a succession of quick, sweet kisses; something Blaine acknowledged with a little whimper of pleasure.

'Scarlett…' Kurt murmured between kisses. 'You need…'

_Kiss._

'…kissing…'

_Kiss._

'…badly.' Kurt nuzzled his nose closer to Blaine's, opening his mouth again ever so slightly.

'Mmm….' Blaine mumbled, his voice muffled by Kurt's kisses. 'Yes…yes, I do.'

It took a few more minutes of shared kisses before Kurt pulled away, carefully unwrapping his arms and releasing Blaine from his embrace.

'I have to go. We can continue this on the weekend.'

Blaine sighed contently, and as Kurt stood up to leave, looked up at him through his eyelashes, regarding him thankfully. Giving a little laugh, Kurt hovered over him, leaning down to give Blaine another kiss on the lips before moving over to the closed doors. Upon opening them, he was surprised to see Wes, Thad and Jeff still stationed outside.

...

Wes stole another glance at his watch, annoyed at the passing of time and his impatient companions. Thad had been pacing the hallway for ten minutes with his hands behind his back; Jeff had his eyes closed and was humming a tune to himself. Without warning, the doors flung open and Kurt emerged, running a finger over his lips. Upon inspection, the Warblers noticed Blaine slumped across the lounge, eerily silent.

'_What did you do?_' Thad exclaimed, beholding Blaine in his drowsy state.

'I subdued him,' was Kurt's simple reply as he strolled away.

Blaine sat up on the lounge, blinking. He looked up towards the ceiling, stretching two arms behind his head, staring at his blazer wistfully.

'He looks so relaxed,' said Jeff enviously. 'I wish Kurt could subdue all of us.'

Thad and Wes shared a sardonic glance between them before turning their attention back to Blaine. Blaine turned his head to face the three boys.

'_Gentlemen_…' he said, grinning.


End file.
